Mike K. Serth
Pilot and later Knight of the Dominion House Jerik-Dremine. He began his career piloting an upgraded standard Dominion Corvette but later acquired and modified a Kavarian built Firestorm Frigate and eventually a Shalan attack cruiser. Born to a lower class family few initially expected him to reach knighthood. Since being Knighted Serth has helped to pioneer the use of units equipped entirely with afterburner fitted attack ships. While only a squadron strength unit "Serth's Dragoons" have become an almost legendary group within the House. "And I'm supposed to just do the same huh? I didnt even want to join up but a fight up here is better chances than one on the ground. I'm leaving too, I dont even want to but I'm going with the Expeditionary force. I'll either come back with enough medals and shit to make you guys think twice or not at all." - Mike to alternative reality Sonia and Alex House and Dominion, Space Combat in the 41st Century''Category:House Jerik-Dremine'' Mike grew up on the House capital world of Dreminth. At one point he would break into prison to get his brother out. He would later join the House navy in order to avoid being press ganged into the infantry thinking his chances in space would be better then groundside. Assigned to the 4th Training Squadron Third Flight with Alexander Palaiologos and Sonia Bethany Reynard as his wingmen. During his first patrol, engaged the Vengeance Type Attack Cruiser, Buckaneer Billy, and kept pace with his wingmen, as they raced through the orbitals around Loran II trying to stop a HLV from escaping with close to 200 stockpiled Shield Piercing Torpedoes. During the Convoy Escort to Addison VI, Mike with the help of Alex and Sonia were able to cripple the Buckaneer Billy, even with the loss of his forward shields and one of his Corvettes guns. In an attempt to board the Buckaneer Billy, a he sent shuttle loaded with his ships compliment of marines was forced off due a hidden point defence turret. During the Jammer Hunt mission took part in a one sided battle against light freighters, frigates and corvettes. At the Battle of Loran II, the attack run on the Pirate Superheavy left his Corvette crippled to the point of needing to be towed back to safety. Alongside Sonia and Alex, Mike would join the House Expeditionary Fleet to combat the Pirate Warlords in a brand new upgraded Dominion Standard Corvette. Warlords Campaign Gesaur Campaign Part of the Third Attack Squadron, Mike participated in the battle of Robrinaan and Gesaur. At Gesaur he participated in the ground offensive, leading House forces through the planets mazelike sewer network. Bypassing rebel above ground strong points allowing the House to strike at the heart of the prison complex the rebels used as their HQ. Stole super soldier serum and gave it to Sonia, who later gave it to Knight Commander Winifred. He participated in the mop up operations in the Ullat Dwarf Galaxy and was promoted, alongside Daska and Alex, to Flight Leader. Smugglers Run Campaign With the Attack Squadron reinforced into a 3 Squadron Attack Wing and renamed as the Third Attack Wing, Mike took over command of Second Squadrons Third Flight. He would later upgrade to a Firestorm Class Attack Frigate, something Mike always wanted as a kid. Ship History # House Standard Corvette # Firestorm Frigate Trivia * For most of his early career, he would send about the entirety of his paycheck back home to his family. After finding an escape pod filled with valuable and splitting it with his crew, he sent the rest the rest back home, allowing his mother to buy their old housing complex. He still sends money back home, just not as much as then. * Currently married to Tabitha Harland. Category:Character Category:Pilot Category:Human Category:House Jerik-Dremine